Marionette Doll
by bloodprincesss
Summary: What is Yuuki in Kaname's life? Is she his love or he is her puppet and only for his control? Is there another way her life can go without him? Or is he going to be there forever watching her till the end? Read and find out about the show of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I kind of wrote this based of a picture I saw of Aido-kun and Yuuki playing with a marionette puppet of Kaname and Zero. I also did it because I know it is really short and I put another short one on the site and didn't think it was cool... anyways you don't want to read me talk about this... so here is the story after the disclamer...**

**Disclamer: I own nothing of the sorts.**

* * *

><p>My heart keeps pounding as I grow closer to him, closer to the man I love. A thousand questions flood my head. Kaname I am supposed to be with him. I was born to be with him. My life was to make the pureblood name pass on.<p>

Yes if that is how it is to be then why do I want to be with this man that I am walking towards? Why do I want to be in his arms forever? My head swirling with all this confusion; I fell to the floor unable to move my legs because of this nonsense.

I feel as if I was a puppet and Kaname was my puppet master. Isn't it how my life is. He would always be there to control me like always.

I do not want it to be like that. I want to live my life with the one I want to be with the man who is starting to disappear from my vision. Why is he going away?

I called for him to stay, but no words came out. I reached out for him hoping he would see my struggle for him, but my arms did not move.

I felt the long arms wrap around me. His lips touching my cheek and he wanted a different kind of touch he wanted my lips on his. I knew who it was and it was Kaname. The wan was walking away because his master ordered him to.

I looked all around me hoping to see the strings to probe I was a puppet under his control. There was. I am just a marionette puppet. This is Kaname's show, and it was going just as he planned, and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus AN: I didn't say who the guy is because I want you to tell me who it should be... Oh and if you say Zero give me a really good reason of why Kaname is his master... because I know Zero will bow down to no one... but Yuuki.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok I normally do the author's note at the top, but mine is normally a little long so read the bottom when done... if want explanation.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary.<p>

It took me forever to realize it was not Kaname who sent my love away. It was me. My eyes pleaded for him to leave. Pleaded for him to go and let me be with Kaname. I did not understand why he did it though.

It was not like my silver haired prince. He would never bow down to no one; least of all Kaname or me. So why did he leave? Why did he leave with a sorrow filled expression? Did he think he would never have me? Did he think that I did not want him? Or that I hated him and I was doing it out of spite?

So many questions were running through me, but none were able to be answered. Kaname kept me locked up and in his box where he kept his puppets. Rarely ever speaking to any of them, but me, and he almost never let me speak about him.

I wanted to be free. I want to be free from my strings and not live in Kaname's perfect controlled world. I needed the blood lust. How everything with Zero is not how it is meant to be treated like. I want I need that. I need to be able to think and live. Of course I would be under Zero's control, but I am fine with it. Fine with him.

Kaname. I am sorry. I don't want to be your puppet any more. I want to live. I want to live with him. And I am fine with that!

* * *

><p><strong>Real AN: Well this one really short. And it does not explain in detail like I want, but it is a diary. I know I don't write 'oh my silver haired prince went up to me and roughly grabbed me from behind and tell me that he loves me. He tilted me neck and lit it softly. I knew what was going to happen. His fangs would soon grace my skin and puncture me. I could already feel the warm droplets of blood running down my neck and onto my uniform.' And if you do actually have that kind of diary entries... I want your boyfriend. But I hope you liked it. I really don't know if there will be a third chapter, but keep your fingers crossed.<strong>


End file.
